herofandomcom-20200223-history
Team Prime
Team Prime is a team of Earth bound Autobots led by none other than Optimus Prime himself. Optimus' team consist of himself and his second-in-command (Ultra Magnus), Autobot war veterans (Ratchet, Arcee, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee), Wreckers (Bulkhead and Wheeljack) and an Elite Guard (Smokescreen), all of them are well-known to the Decepticon ranks. They manage to inflict casualties to the Decepticons than their own despite the overwhelming odds. The team reformed as "Beast Hunters" by Optimus after learning the Decepticons plans to create an army of Predacon clones. The team is divided into smaller teams during missions. "Stealth Team" for covert and infiltration functions primarily consist of Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen, they may include their human partners in various missions. The Wreckers primarily consist of its surviving members and Miko as their honorary Wrecker. Optimus Prime can do solo missions on his owns and Ratchet as a medic stays in their base. The team's main base consists of an abandoned missile silo known as Outpost Omega One once used by the US government but has since been turned over to the Autobots for their use in protecting the planet, but it was destroyed by the Decepticons, they've relocate their new base in a US military base. History After the fall of Cybertron, all remaining Autobots left their home and spread thin across the galaxy, Optimus Prime leading a handpicked crew in a cargo vessel known as the Ark, at first in search of the enigmatic AllSpark, the lifeforce of all Cybertronians, to make sure the Decepticons couldn't use it for their nefarious purposes. On the space voyage, the Ark Crew traveled to Cybertron's colony worlds, such as Velocitron. Their war with the Decepticons ended up throwing Velocitron into it's own civil war, while the Autobots and Decepticons escaped aboard their vessels. The two factions eventually found themselves on another world known as Junkion After their skirmish with the Quintessons, an unspecified amount of time had passed to the point where most of the Ark's crew were lost to the reaches of the universe, and all that were left were a select few. These remaining Autobots, with Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead chief among them, would find themselves on an organic planet in the Orion Arm, a planet that was foretold to play a role in the Great War, a planet known as Earth. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and his team arrived on Earth and made contact with the United States government, who gave them their new Autobot ground base: Autobot Outpost Omega One and special agent William Fowler as their liaison with the government. Then Prime sent an encrypted distress call to any Autobot within range to come to Earth, which Cliffjumper and Arcee heeded the distress call and arrived there thanks to Shockwave's Space Bridge. Agent Fowler and the Pentagon allowed the Autobots to base at the missile silo, Autobot Outpost Omega One. After three years of no Decepticon activity, Cliffjumper was killed by Vehicons and Starscream in an ambush at an Energon deposit... or what's left of it. The group would let in three humans, Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Raf Esquivel after they witnessed Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead fighting the Vehicons in their robot forms. Under Optimus' supervision, they were allowed into the Autobots' base and were allowed to stay after the Autobots individually grew attached to each of them. Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee bridged into Earth's orbit to detonate the Space Bridge. Wheeljack visited and the team was infiltrated by Makeshift. Jack took June to the base after MECH and Airachnid tried kidnapping her. The team were visited by Megatron and was bridged directly into Unicron, where they placed him back into stasis and lost Optimus. They split up to look for Orion Pax, when Starscream told the location of the Space Bridge, they bridged to their and faced Megatron, retrieved the wisdom of the Matrix from Vector Sigma reloaded Optimus and retreated. Bumblebee was in a setback when his T-Cog was stolen by MECH, but managed to get it back. Wheeljack paid a visit when he crash landed while shooting down Dreadwing and stayed on Earth. The team was immobilized by a stasis ray and was eventually freed by the children. Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack and Miko went to New York and retrieved the Phase Shifter. Optimus went to the Antarctic to try and retrieve the Apex Armor. Ratchet reunited with Wheeljack, but failed to gain the Resonance Blaster, but Raf managed to create a virus to send the Iacon database to them, with the help of Ratchet. Bulkhead went to the equator but burnt the Tox-En. Bulkhead was left damaged while Wheeljack and Miko avenged him. Smokescreen came from stasis and retrieved the Apex Armor from Starscream in a race for the Red Energon. Team Prime was desperate in an attempt to recover the Omega Keys when Smoke stole the other two from Megatron while he was kidnapped by the Decepticons until Starscream stole them from their base. In an attempt to recover the keys to restore Cybertron, Dreadwing handed the Forge of Solus Prime, in hopes that they use the Forge wisely. While each bot took a relic to aid them and managed to take the keys back. Only to hand them over and surrender the relics for the humans. Prime destroyed the Omega Lock dooming Cybertron and tried to defend the base when the Cons attacked. Wheeljack was taken down and Agent Fowler and June witnessed the base go down after the humans and bots retreated. The team was apparently dispersed after the Decepticons eventually found and destroyed their secret ground base outside Jasper, Nevada, as they scattered across the US mainland to evade capture via GroundBridge and regroup for a possible counterattack soon. Later after separating, the Autobots (except Optimus and Smokescreen) managed to regroup and planned a counterattack on Darkmount, under Ultra Magnus' command. They thinned the Decepticon ranks by making prank calls and with new munitions from Magnus they managed to do it for a while until they failed and were captured. Optimus rescued them and destroyed Darkmount with Agent Fowler's Skystrikers. The Autobots were thanked for saving Earth at a military base, where they welcomed Ultra Magnus into their ranks. Upon learning that Megatron desires to create an army of Predacon clones, Optimus reforms the team into "Beast Hunters." When Unicron re-emerged on Cybertron through Megatron's rebuilt body, Knock Out officially joins the team while Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx temporarily join the team to fight Unicron and his Terrorcon Predacon army. Though they remained to live peacefully on Cybertron. Team Prime may have left fighting, but stayed together as a family. Autobot Team Members *Optimus Prime, the team's leader. *Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime's second-in-command. *Ratchet, the team's head science and medical specialist. *Arcee, the team's infiltration specialist. *Bumblebee, the team's scout and spy. *Bulkhead, the team's heavy hitter. *Cliffjumper, (offline). *Smokescreen, the newest team member. *Wheeljack, rouge member of team Prime and demolitions specialist. *Knock Out (former Decepticon, Soldier). Human Team Members *Jack Darby, honorary prime and oldest of the human children. *Rafael Esquivel, tech specialist and youngest of the human children. *Miko Nakadai, "communications specialist" of team Prime. *June Darby, nurse and medical specialist among the humans. *William Fowler, government liaison to the Autobots and former US special forces ranger. Associated Members *Megatron - (temporary member; former Decepticon) *Starscream - (former informant; online) *Vogel - (assistance) *Dreadwing - (informant, offline; former Decepticon; deceased) *Predaking - (temporary member) *Skylynx - (temporary member; offline) *Darksteel - (temporary member; offline) *Vehicons - (new members as Steve the Vehicon) Gallery Team Prime (Final).png|Team Prime (Predacons Rising) Team Prime (Beast Hunters).jpg|Team Prime (Beast Hunters) 2 Autobots & 3 Humans.jpg|Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, Vogel, Arcee & Bumblebee 4 Autobots, Knock Out, & 3 Predacons.jpg|Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen, Knock Out & Predacons Category:Teams Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Species Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Aliens Category:Genderless